brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Smoking/Old Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Moby finds a pack of cigarettes on the sidewalk. He picks them up and inspects them. Tim reprimands Moby. TIM: Moby, what are you doing? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Don't you know how awful cigarettes are for you? MOBY: Beep. He gestures to indicate that he just found them lying on the ground. TIM: Well, you really shouldn't be messing around with those things. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, my brother smokes and I want him to stop. Can you give me some facts about smoking? From, Sarah. Well, let's see. Smoking gives you bad breath, makes you cough, and stinks up your whole life. It can often lead to deadly illnesses like emphysema, lung cancer and heart disease. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, cigarettes are made of a plant called tobacco. An image shows a field of tobacco. TIM: And hundreds of chemicals, including nicotine, tar, ammonia, and para-methoxybenzaldehyde. An image shows a skull and crossbones. The names of the chemicals Tim lists appear as text over the image. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, I don't know what that is, either. Your lungs have a job to do: they're supposed to take in oxygen and distribute it to the rest of your body. An animation shows a silhouette of a person smoking a cigarette. The person's lungs are visible. TIM: Inhaling smoke instead of air damages the cells in your lungs. The lungs in the animation become dark as the person continues to smoke. TIM: The tar in cigarettes literally coats your lungs, turning them black over time. It becomes hard to breathe and it's more difficult for the lungs to distribute oxygen. So, among other problems, smokers suffer from shortness of breath and muscle cramps during sports. An animation shows a soccer player on a field. There is a pack of cigarettes on the ground near his feet. He tries to catch his breath as the soccer ball bounces past him. TIM: Over time, some of these damaged lung cells can become cancerous. An animation shows rows of dirty lung cells. One of the cells becomes green and starts to bulge out. TIM: In fact, smoking is the number one cause of lung cancer. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Nicotine is a highly addictive chemical that's found in cigarettes. Nicotine narrows your blood vessels and puts added strain on your heart, causing all sorts of coronary problems. An animation shows a blood vessel, which constricts in the way Tim describes. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, because nicotine is so addictive, it's really hard to quit smoking once you've started. An image shows a single cigarette. More cigarettes appear one by one, representing addiction. The cigarettes turn into a line of roaring flames. TIM: It's a drug: anyone who starts smoking is at high risk of not being able to stop. The flames burn away and disappear. TIM: I know it stinks, but you can't force someone to stop smoking. People have to decide to quit on their own. But that doesn't mean you can't help! If someone in your life smokes, let them know you care about them, and that you're worried, and that you want them to be around for a long time. MOBY: Beep. Moby looks down at the pack of cigarettes he is holding. He frowns. TIM: Yeah, you should, you should get rid of those. Moby drops the cigarettes on the ground and jumps up and down on them angrily. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts